jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart 2nd Grade Parts of Speech
JumpStart 2nd Grade Parts of Speech 'is a 2nd Grade workbook released in 2000. It is intended to teach parts of speech and other components of grammar to 2nd Grade students. The book follows CJ and Edison's safari adventures in Africa and Australia. It is also included as a section in the ''JumpStart 2nd Grade Jumbo Workbook. Characters (Only characters who are named and/or have dialogue are listed.) * CJ (main) * Edison (main) * Olivia Ostrich * Chip and Coco * King of the Jungle * Queen of the Jungle * Hyenas Summary '''Nouns & Adjectives 'Level 1' * "CJ's Clues" explains nouns and adjectives. CJ and Edison are reading a travel flyer. A box of words that they found in their flyer is displayed and the reader must circle the nouns. * CJ and Edison need help packing. There is a list of words and the reader must write the ones which are nouns on CJ and Edison's backpack. A bonus challenge is for the reader to write a noun he or she would bring on a safari. 'Level 2' * "CJ's Clues" explains adjectives. CJ and Edison are looking at animals. Several animals are shown alongside a box of adjectives. The user must write the adjective next to each animal's name that best describes the animal (e.g. "striped" for "zebra"). * CJ contemplates the necessity of being ready for every kind of weather when traveling. Several pictures of CJ are shown in different kinds of whether, and there is a box containing adjectives describing them; the reader must write the correct adjective under each picture. A bonus challenge is for the reader to write a sentence describing the weather outside their window and include an adjective in the sentence. * CJ and Edison are lost. In order to help them, the reader must finish six sentences each missing a word with the most fitting word out of three choices each (the correct answer is always an adjective). Underneath the blanks for some of the letters to be written are numbers, and by putting these letters in order by number, a secret message telling them what to do is revealed. * CJ and Edison must cross a river. Six hippos with nouns on their bodies are displayed, and each is swimming next to a rock. On each rock, the user must write an adjective describing the noun on the nearest hippo. One is already done. 'Level 3' * "CJ's Clues" explains compound words. Ants with the first part of a compound word and anthills with the second part are shown; the user must figure out which ant goes with each anthill and then write the word. A bonus challenge is to think of a compound word for an animal that would not be welcomed in an anthill (an anteater). * Crocodile eggs with compound words on them are shown. In order to cause them to hatch, the user must draw a line between the two constituent words of each compound word. 'Review' * CJ and Edison must follow some tracks. Next to each track is either a noun or an adjective, and nearby there is a box of nouns and adjectives. The user must choose and write an appropriate noun from the box to accompany each adjective, and an appropriate adjective to the box to accompany each noun. The tracks lead to Olivia Ostrich, who is writing a letter to the King of the Jungle asking about some strange noises. Her letter has seven blanks, each of which has two options of words to pick; the reader must pick the most appropriate one and write it in the blank. A bonus challenge is to count the number of adjectives, nouns, and compound words in the letter. 'Pronouns & Articles' 'Level 1' * "CJ's Clues" explains articles ("a", "an", and "the"). On their journey to take the ostrich's note to the king, CJ and Edison go rafting and see many animals and objects on the way. The reader must put the appropriate article (either "a" or "an") in front of each labeled animal or object (10 in total). A bonus challenge is to write an article that could be added to any of the nouns ("the"). * CJ and Edison are crossing the jungle on vines. The vines have words attached, and the reader must write down each word with either "a" or "an" in front of it. There are ten vines in total, and one has already been done for the reader. 'Level 2' * "CJ's Clues" explains pronouns. CJ and Edison met a couple of monkeys, Chip and Coco. A story involving them is below, but none of the sentences use pronouns. The reader much re-write each sentence, replacing the words highlighted in red with pronouns. At the end, there are a couple of bonus sentences to do this with, which are things CJ is saying to the monkeys concerning looking for the King of the Jungle. * The monkeys told CJ and Edison that the king was nearby, so they want to climb a tree to get a good view. On the tree are a bunch of words and phrases, and on the trees' leaves are a bunch of pronouns. To help CJ climb the tree, the reader must choose the correct pronoun for each word and phrase. * Hyenas are asking a bunch of riddles which the reader must answer. CJ also makes a riddle to answer. An additional task is to circle and count all the pronouns in the riddles. * CJ and Edison have found the king. CJ wants to give a speech to introduce himself and explain his purpose, but there are words missing which the reader must fill in with pronouns available in a box. 'Level 3' * The king is writing a letter back to the ostrich which explains that the noises she was hearing came from his cubs. There are seven blanks in the letter the reader must fill in with pronouns from a box. A bonus challenge is to add an extra sentence about the lion cubs which contains at least one pronoun. * CJ and Edison have fun with the king and his family and apparently take some pictures of them. Five pictures are shown with explanatory sentences underneath, which each contain a blank or two which the reader must fill with pronouns from a box. 'Review' * CJ and Edison are flying to Australia. Along the flight path are sentences. In each sentence, there are between 1 and 3 instances in which the reader must choose which pronoun is correct out of two options. 'Verbs & Adverbs' 'Level' 1' * "CJ's Clues" explains verbs. CJ and Edison have written a list of things they would like to do in Australia. The reader must circle all the verbs. As a bonus, the reader can write two phrases explaining what CJ and Edison could do if they visited his or her town, being sure to include verbs. * A kangaroo is holding up a sign with a word search on it. The reader must find all the verbs in the word search, then write the letters that aren't a part of the found words in order to reveal what CJ and Edison will see on their adventure. 'Level 2 * CJ is taking pictures of animals and Edison is taking notes. To help Edison, the reader must write a word from a word bank next to each animal describing what they do (e.g. "swims" for "The platypus"). As a bonus, the reader can think of two verbs that name things CJ and Edison can do. * CJ and Edison were having so much fun they got lost. There are a bunch of verbs in the sky, and then some sentences below explaining strategies CJ and Edison could use to try to find their way. Each sentence is missing a verb, so the reader must choose the correct verb from the sky to put into each sentence. As a bonus, the reader may circle which strategy they think is best. * "CJ's Clues" describes adverbs. CJ and Edison are no longer lost, and have found a secret cave which has some sentences with missing adverbs written on its outer wall; the reader must fill in the blanks using adverbs from a bank. * Edison met a wise wombat, so CJ and Edison are following him. There is a list of verbs and a list of adverbs, and the reader must match each verb with the most appropriate adverb. 'Level 3' * CJ and Edison must help some kangaroos find their joeys. Next to each kangaroo is a sentence with an adverb, but the adverb is the antonym of what is should be (e.g. "sadly" instead of "happily"). To help the joey get back to its mother, the reader must write the correct adverb. An extra task is for the reader to write their own sentence about a joey, using both a verb and an adverb. * CJ and Edison want to send postcards to their pen pals. Four postcards with scenes involving Australian animals are shown, and the reader must write a sentence underneath each describing the scene. Each sentence must contain one verb and one adverb. 'Review' * CJ and Edison are traveling home by submarine. On the way, there are sentences to fill out with verbs and adverbs missing. The words to be added are on nearby buoys. Educational concepts * Nouns and Pronouns * Articles * Verbs * Adverbs * Adjectives * Sentence Structure Gallery 2pos intro.jpg|Intro page 2pos_back.jpg|Back Category:Books Category:Second Grade Products Category:Grammar Category:Workbooks Category:2nd Grade workbooks Category:Books Published by Scholastic Category:CJ Category:Edison